Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-173256 discloses a printer that includes a cartridge storing ink and a cartridge holder to which the cartridge is attached. The cartridge is provided with an electrode. The cartridge holder is provided with a pivot member having an electrical contact. In this printer, the cartridge being inserted into the cartridge holder causes the pivot member to pivot to move the electrical contact toward the cartridge. Upon completion of attachment of the cartridge, the electrode of the cartridge is in contact with the moved electrical contact. In this way, the printer can access an IC chip provided on the cartridge through the contact between the electrode and the electrical contact.